


Among Us

by Eccentric_Reader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Among Us, Cute, F/F, Flirting, Minor Character Death, but not really, just figured i'd include it anyway, no one actually dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Reader/pseuds/Eccentric_Reader
Summary: Bellatrix vents in front of Hermione in Among Us....but why is she not reporting her?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 72
Kudos: 349





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cute idea i got from the discord server, might not have been exactly in the direction they thought, but here it is!

_ GrangerDanger: _

_ Hey! _

Bellatrix frowned at the newcomer, in bright pink and with a cherry on its head, a stark contrast to Bellatrix’s black with a bandana around her head. She absolutely  _ despised _ it when people were overly friendly with her, and she would leave the game, but she was finally admin and didn’t want to go through the trouble of getting onto another server.

_ GrangerDanger: _

_ Do u mind making this private real quick so my friends can join? _

Scowling, Bellatrix was about to say no, but they were still the only two people on the server, and she wanted to get started sometime in the next decade, so she typed back “fine” and hoped she wouldn’t regret it.

A minute later,  _ Ginger, Stupid I,  _ and  _ H _ joined the party and immediately started talking in the chat, the little icon at the top of the screen buzzing incessantly. Yes, Bellatrix thought, this was definitely a mistake, and she set it back to public so others could join.

She tried to forget about “GrangerDanger”, as much as she could with them following her around (gods, she hated it when people did that), and started the game when it was full. 

She immediately brightened upon discovering that she was the imposter, along with  _ Riddlemethis, _ but scowled again when  _ ferretboi _ left the game, probably mad about not being imposter. She rolled her eyes, then set off towards electrical to lurk until someone inevitably came in to do a task. 

_ Stupid I _ walked in, completely alone, and Bellatrix smirked. This was the part she loved about this game- it was probably a little concerning to enjoy killing people, online or not, but she was the best at not getting caught. She pressed the kill button, watched as  _ Stupid I _ was murdered (and, oh, did she love those graphics), and quickly escaped into the nearby vent. Popping up in the hallway, she looked around to find…

_ GrangerDanger _ looking right at her.

_ Shit. _

She couldn’t kill her, she still had 30 seconds left in her cooldown period. She stood there, rooted to the spot, hoping that pink wouldn’t move from where they, too, were frozen in place, before the countdown reached zero and….

**_Dead body reported._ **

Damnit.

_ Ginger: _

_ Where. _

_ H: _

_ Nooooo Ginnyyyyy _

_ Riddlemethis: _

_ Where _

_ Player: _

_ Idk i’m new to this game, it was like a dark scary room _

_ Cho: _

_ Where _

_ Oh _

_ Nvm _

_ Electrical? _

_ Player:  _

_ Ye i think that’s it _

_ H:  _

_ Did u see who _

_ Player:  _

_ Nah.  _

Bellatrix bit her lip, waiting for GrangerDanger to speak up.

_ GrangerDanger: _

_ Not black, they were doing a task _

Huh?

Bellatrix watched as the rest of the players decided to skip this round, and they all appeared back in the cafe. Curious, Bellatrix followed Pink to admin, where they swiped the card and fixed some wires. Feeling quite like a lost puppy, Bellatrix tagged along after them when they travelled to electrical, wondering briefly why she wasn’t just killing them (and then dismissing that thought, it was curiosity, nothing more). They didn’t get too far before another body was reported.

_ Cho: _

_ Oh rip cedric lol _

_ H:  _

_ Where? _

_ Ginger: _

_ That was pretty quick _

_ Loony:  _

_ Well we have two imposters _

_ Ginger: _

_ Wtf why _

_ Bellabich:  _

_ Where was the body we dont have all day _

_ Loony:  _

_ Nav _

_ Didn’t see who did it _

_ Ginger: _

_ I was just with red in medbay neither of us did it _

_ Bellabich:  _

_ Just with pink in electrical wasn’t them _

_ H: _

_ Skip? _

_ GrangerDanger: _

_ Yeah _

Bellatrix cocked her head again as all of the players skipped the round. Any other player would have reported her immediately- even if Pink hadn’t seen her vent, they should have been suspicious of her following them around everywhere. But, no, they had vouched for her, and let her follow them around. What was with this person?

And back to the game. Bellatrix tagged behind Pink, still curious, going through tasks for a while before getting to Reactor, where  _ Riddlemethis _ was waiting. They turned to face them, then started toward Pink.

Bellatrix’s finger immediately went to the Kill button, and before she knew it,  _ Riddlemethis _ ’s green avatar was lying on the ground. Not really knowing what else to do, she pressed Report.

_ Ginger: _

_ Where? _

_ Oh harry’s dead rip _

_ GrangerDanger: _

_ Reactor _

_ Just walked in with black _

_ Wasn’t either of us _

_ What was with this person _ ? Bellatrix wondered, frowning. Not only had they seen her vent, they had witnessed her murder someone! Right in front of them! Why were they not reporting her?

Whatever the reason, they continued on with the game, Bellatrix abandoning Pink for the time being, she had people to murder, after all. After taking out  _ Cho _ in weapons, though, she wandered off to find Pink again during her cool down period.

Pink was waiting in cafe, clearly done with tasks, and Bellatrix stood around them for a bit before  _ Ginger _ walked in. Well, that was just an easy target.

And  _ still _ the only thing that Pink did was walk away from the body. This was supposed to be one of her friends! Why would she choose Bellatrix over them?

Frowning, Bellatrix followed Pink out of the room- it wouldn’t do for her to be caught with a dead body. They headed into Security, where  _ Loony _ was standing. After waiting for her cooldown period, she killed them. Nothing personal.

Well, now she only needed one more person to win. And it definitely wouldn’t be Pink- no, that would just be cruel, even Bellatrix knew that. No, once she was able to, she would go search for the last player and end the game without killing her new… acquaintance? Ally? 

When the game finally ended, she,  _ GrangerDanger _ ,  _ H, Ginger, Stupid I,  _ and  _ Riddlemethis _ respawned. The chat icon almost immediately started going off.

_ H: _

_ Hermione how could u _

_ Stupid I: _

_ Boi _

_ BETRAYAL _

_ I am DISGUSTED _

_ I am REVOLTED _

_ I dedicate my entire life to our lord and savior jesus christ and THIS is the thanks i get? _

_ GrangerDanger: _

_ :D _

_ Calm down guys _

_ Ginger: _

_ Seriously though why _

_ Bellabich:  _

_ I would also like to know that _

_ I straight up killed like 3 people right in front of u _

_ And vented _

_ GrangerDanger:  _

_ So u wouldn’t kill me? _

_ Bellabich:  _

_ Hmm _

_ I suppose that’s fair _

_ Gg ig _

_ Riddlemethis: _

_ I get that but why tf did u kill me _

_ I was an imposter _

_ I could’ve killed her for u _

_ Bellabich: _

_ … _

_ GrangerDanger: _

_ Did u just kick him _

_ Bellabich: _

_ Yes. _

_ GrangerDanger: _

_ Thanks ;) _

_ Stupid I: _

_ Guys i think i know why she didn’t report…. _

Bellatrix’s face flushed. Was this ‘Hermione’ person… flirting with her? Only one way to find out.

_ Bellabich:  _

_ No problem he was being rude to you ;) _

_ H: _

_ Awww _

_ Ginger: _

_ I- _

_ Only hermione  _

_ Nev: _

_ Hey could y’all start _

Oh, shit. She’d forgotten that they were supposed to be playing a game. Still blushing, and trying not to smile at the fact that Hermione’s avatar had sidled over to hers, she started the game.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter! :D hope u enjoy- and i don't own harry potter, or the among us game ig

Bellatrix jumped when her phone went off. Recomposing herself, she leaned over from where she was finishing up an essay to see a message from her cousin Sirius:  _ Hey i’m boooored wanna play Among Us?? _

She sat back and considered this. She’d been working for a good 5 hours now, and while it was nearly 11, she figured she could set aside a little time for some gaming- even if it was with her annoying cousin.

_ Fine. i’ll make a game _

_ Yayyyyy _

_ Don’t push your luck, siri. And the code’s TLASGQ _

Despite her efforts, Bellatrix felt her lips tugging up into a smile. Sirius was annoying, and his friends were even worse, but he  _ was _ her cousin and so she held some measure of affection for him. Like, a small, miniscule bit.

His avatar showed up on the screen, and almost immediately the chat icon started going off. 

_ Padfoot: _

_ By the way, james is joining us _

_ Bellabich: _

_ Sirius why _

_ U know i don’t like him _

_ Padfoot: _

_ Whyyyy _

_ Bellabich: _

_ He’s even more annoying than you _

_ Padfoot: _

_ You wound me bella. Really. _

_ Prongs: _

_ Hey wassuppppp ;) _

_ Bellabich:  _

_ Ugh _

_ I’m making this public now _

Still scowling at the  _ nerve _ of her cousin for adding that nuisance without her permission, she sat back and waited for other people to join. James was by far her least favorite in her cousin’s group of friends- she preferred Remus over the other two, she couldn’t see why he couldn’t have joined in instead (though, she supposed, Remus was probably doing homework, or sleeping, like a sensible person).

People began popping in, and she had her finger hovering over the Start button when she saw  _ GrangerDanger _ materialize in one of the chairs.

_ GrangerDanger: _

_ i know u! Hey :) _

Bellatrix, doing a very fine job of ignoring the blush creeping up her face, sat back in her chair. She had wondered if this Hermione played often (not that she  _ thought _ about her or anything, no, that was completely ridiculous, no, she just- she just crossed her mind, sometimes, that was all), and it seemed that she’d been correct.

_ Bellabich: _

_ Hi _

_ Padfoot: _

_ Wow bella that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to someone _

_ Prongs: _

_ That isn’t exactly a low bar _

_ Bellabich: _

_ Oh shut up you two _

Her face now bright red, she jammed her finger on the Start button.

Oh, damn. Crewmate. Okay, well, good thing she’d set a low number of tasks, more time to follow Pink around- no, what, that was ridiculous, she’d have more time to- to bother Sirius. Yes, that was it.

She set off to do her tasks, only for her to immediately notice that pink was following her around. This went on for a bit, until she went into electrical. They were the only two there, and Bellatrix had just started a task when her screen flashed, Pink stabbed her in the back, and Bellatrix was left standing there next to her own dead body.

_ What _ .

Bellatrix was left stunned for a second before rage took over. How  _ dare _ she?! Bellatrix went out of her way to spare her life when  _ she _ was the imposter, and this bitch just comes up and  _ murders her _ ?! This was unacceptable. Angrily finishing up her task, she left to go follow Pink around.

**_Dead body reported._ **

When she got there, she could tell that  _ Hermione _ had been busy. She was the only imposter this game, and  _ Nymph _ ,  _ Doubledoor _ , and  _ Snek _ were already dead.

_ Prongs: _

_ Ha! Bella died _

_ Padfoot: _

_ Sucks for her _

_ GrangerDanger: _

_ Where _

_ Nymph:  _

_ Y’all i think it was pink i saw them kill me _

_ Bellabich:  _

_ … _

_ Padfoot: _

_ Found it in electrical _

_ Idk who did it _

_ 20:  _

_ Red seems sus _

_ Prongs: _

_ Oi _

_ I am not sus _

_ U are sus _

_ Everyone vote yellow _

_ Padfoot: _

_ Yeet yellow _

_ GrangerDanger: _

_ Nah just skip _

_ Prongs: _

_ YEET YELLOW _

Bellatrix scowled as the other players subsequently kicked yellow, then went back to her tasks. Honestly, James and Sirius were so immature, she couldn’t  _ stand _ the pair of them together.

She finished up relatively quickly, and went to go follow pink around. She was lurking in the corner of reactor, surrounded by about 4 other ghosts, one of which was Sirius (she smirked at this, the sucker deserved it). Suddenly, she left, chasing after something that Bellatrix distinctly recognized as James.

_ Padfoot: _

_ Jamie noooo _

_ Don’t dieeee _

_ Bellabich: _

_ Don’t be overdramatic _

_ Nymph: _

_ I take it u two know each other _

_ Bellabich: _

_ Unfortunately.  _

_ Padfoot: _

_ Oof, punctuation and everything, u wound me bella _

Bellatrix outright cackled with glee when James was killed (though,  _ of course _ , she would be sad if he was killed in real life. Well, maybe. Just a little bit.) She was a bit mad at the  _ betrayal _ dealt to her by  _ GrangerDanger _ , but maybe all could be forgiven if she really had purposefully targeted James.

Hermione ended up winning the game, garnering almost no suspicion until the end. Bellatrix was impressed- clearly, this person was competent. 

When seeing that Hermione had respawned, she immediately went for the chat.

_ Bellabich: _

_ How could u _

_ GrangerDanger: _

_ *innocent eyes* what are you talking about? _

_ Bellabich: _

_ U know exactly what im talking about TRAITOR _

_ I didn’t kill u when i was the imposter! _

_ Padfoot: _

_ Bella was nice to someone? _

_ Interesting _

_ It’s never happened before _

_ This is a monumental moment _

_ Bellabich: _

_ Shut up siri _

_ Pink _

_ What do u have to say for yourself _

_ GrangerDanger: _

_ Sorry? =’( _

Despite the fact that it was only a grainy emoticon on the screen, Bellatrix felt her heart melt a little. But that had nothing to do with anything! It- it was late at night, and she was tired (even though it was a good 3 hours before her usual bedtime), and, and, and she was just remembering the other time she’d interacted with Hermione and it was making her soft.

_ Bellabich: _

_ Fine _

_ Prongs: _

_ Who r u and what have u done with the cold hearted ***** we all know and love _

_ Bellabich: _

_ I will kill u _

_ Padfoot: _

_ Ah, there she is! _

_ GrangerDanger: _

_ U know, bella followed me around for an entire game and protected me from the other imposter _

_ No. Oh, god, don’t tell him about that. _ But, alas, she had spilled, and Sirius would never let her hear the end of it. Oh, joy.

_ Padfoot: _

_ Skdfeowjfioh _

_ DID SHE REALLY _

_ Prongs: _

_ So bella does have a soft side _

_ Padfoot: _

_ We must discuss this further _

_ I need to know who this person is _

_ Pink dm me _

_ @starry_night4 _

_ We must talk _

_ GrangerDanger: _

_ I- _

_ Sure _

_ Why not _

_ Please don’t kidnap me _

_ Prongs: _

_ No promises ;) _

_ Bellabich: _

_ Boys be nice _

_ Prongs: _

_ Pot calls the kettle black _

Absolutely furious at her cousin (the  _ nerve _ of him), she exited the game, hoping with everything she had that Hermione would have the good sense to not contact her cousin.

But, of course, luck never seemed to be on her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will definitely be a continuation of this, idk when it'll come though


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy!
> 
> i don't own harry potter or the among us game

_ Sirius: _

_ Bella! _

_ Your gf is adorable _

_ Like literally u two make such a cute couple _

_ Skdfjioweh I CAN’T EVEN _

_ She’s like your antithesis but somehow that suits u so well _

_ Bella: _

_ Who tf are u talking abt _

_ I don’t have a gf _

_ Dumbass _

_ Sirius: _

_ GrangerDanger _

_ Hermione _

_ Bella: _

_ Siri _

_ Darling _

_ Hate to disappoint _

_ But she’s not my gf _

_ We’ve literally never met _

_ Sirius: _

_ But u would make such a cute couple! _

_ Shall i send a pic? _

_ Bella: _

_ Siri no _

_ Sirius: _

_ But i showed her your picture _

_ Bella: _

_ U did what _

_ Siri _

_ Wtf _

_ Sirius: _

_ She had a similar reaction _

_ But she also thinks your prettyyyyy _

_ Bella: _

_ First of all _

_ *you’re _

_ And second of all _

_ Why did u share my picture with her _

_ Sirius: _

_ I didn’t! _

_ I just told her to go stalk ur insta _

_ Btw hers is @Hermione_granger _

_ Go stalk her _

_ And come back and talk to me _

_ So i can make fun of u being a hopeless lesbian _

Bellatrix scowled and shut off her phone. Leave it to Sirius to do something like this- he always overreacted about everything.

Although, now that she had the girl’s Instagram account, it would be… remiss of her to not go check it out, right?

_ Bella: _

_ Shit _

_ Siri _

_ She’s hot _

_ HELP _

_ Askdlfjoiwehf _

_ SHE WORKS AT A BOOKSTORE SKDFJOWIEFH _

_ Sirius: _

_ U know i don’t think i’ve ever seen u freak out over someone like this _

_ Bella’s in loooove _

_ Bella: _

_ I will steal ur eyelids _

_ Sirius: _

_ Weird threat but ok _

_ Oh gtg ur gfs dming me _

_ Bella: _

_ NOT MY GIRLFRIEND _

_ Sirius: _

_ Lmao keep telling urself that :D _

_ Ugh. _ Just.  _ Ugh. _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Sirius: _

_ GSKEIQ _

_ Come play with meee _

_ Bella: _

_ Is james going to be there _

_ Sirius: _

_ No _

_ He’s at football practice _

_ I roped remus in instead _

_ Bella: fine _

Hoping that her cousin wasn’t lying to her, she joined the game. 

Fortunately, only Sirius and Remus were there- she could tolerate Remus much better than the rest of them.

_ Bellabich: _

_ Make it public dummy _

_ I’d like to start sometime soon _

_ Padfoot: _

_ Waiting on one more _

_ Bellabich: _

_ I stg if it’s james _

_ Moony: _

_ Nah _

_ He’s got better things to do lmao _

_ GrangerDanger: _

_ Hey!!! _

Bellatrix’s phone slipped out of her fingers, and she only just managed to catch it before it hit the floor.  _ God damnit, Sirius _ , she thought as other people started making an appearance. This was going to be so much worse now that she had a face to put to the name- a beautiful, lovely face that-  _ no _ , Bella, concentrate. 

_ Bellabich: _

_ Hi _

_ I hear u’ve made friends with my cousin _

_ GrangerDanger: _

_ Yep _

_ He seems fixated on talking abt u _

_ Can’t say i mind ;) _

Yes, it was decided. She was going to murder Sirius. Slowly. Preferably with her fingernails.

_ Bellabich: _

_ Terribly sorry, can’t help being so irresistible ;D _

_ Padfoot: _

_ Lmao _

_ Bellabich: _

_ Shut up siri _

_ GrangerDanger: _

_ Aww be nice _

_ He’s not that bad _

_ Bellabich: _

_ R u telling me u don’t hate him _

_ GrangerDanger: _

_ Why would i hate him _

_ Bellabich: _

_ We r not compatible _

_ GrangerDanger: _

_ Well _

_ U can’t know that _

_ We don’t know each other _

_ For all u know we could be very compatible _

_ Would u like to test that theory? ; ) _

_ Bellabich: _

_ Hmm _

_ I suppose that wouldn’t be too horrible _

A notification popped up on her phone:  _ Hermione_Granger has sent you a friend request. _

Hiding a smile (damn this girl, making her soft), she clicked “confirm”, and then turned her attention back to the game.

Imposter. Perfect.

Time to get Hermione back for her betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> next chapter will come when i get the time to write it


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am afraid to say that there is no among us in this chapter :(  
> on the other hand, there is andy :)  
> I don't own harry potter or among us

_ Bella: _

_ I need help _

_ Guys _

_ WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME _

_ I CAN’T TAKE IT _

_ HELP JSDFJIOEHF _

_ Cissy: _

_ Are you okay? _

_ Andy: _

_ Oh yeah she’s fine lol _

_ Just in love _

_ Bella: _

_ How do u know _

_ WHO TOLD YOU _

_ Andy: _

_ Sirius _

_ But also _

_ I recognize Gay Disaster Bella when i see her _

_ Cissy: _

_ How come I didn’t hear about this? _

_ Andy: _

_ Siri doesn’t like u _

_ Probably because ur literally his age but u text like his mother _

_ Cissy: _

_ I have perfectly reasonable texting habits! _

_ Andy: _

_ I have never seen u use an acronym _

_ Literally ever _

_ Sometimes i don’t think u know how to use them _

_ Bella: _

_ Back to MY problem _

_ Andy: _

_ Wow bella’s the narcissist of the year _

_ Bella: _

_ Shut up that’s cissy’s job _

_ Anyway _

_ I have a problem _

_ Andy: _

_ And her name is Hermioneeeee _

_ Cissy: _

_ I feel so out of the loop. _

_ Bella: _

_ First of all cissy no one uses periods after their texts anymore _

_ Unless they’re being passive aggressive _

_ Get with the times _

_ And second of all _

_ SHE KEEPS SENDING ME KISSY FACE EMOJIS WHAT DO I DOOO _

_ Andy: _

_ Wow _

_ This relationship is going faster than we thought _

_ Have you thought about, maybe, sending kissy faces back? _

_ Cissy: _

_ For once I agree with Andy. _

_ Andy: _

_ That _

_ My life’s mission has been accomplished _

_ I want for nothing now _

_ CISSY AGREED WITH ME _

_ Bella: _

_ Whatever _

_ And i HAVE sent kissy faces back _

_ But she keeps making a bunch of first moves _

_ Like sending me her insta _

_ And liking one of my pics _

_ And THE KISSY FACE EMOJIS _

_ I need to do something _

_ But idk what _

_ I’m usually much better at this GUYS WHAT DO I DO _

_ Andy: _

_ Never thought Bella would need help with girls _

_ Bunch of firsts today _

_ Okay _

_ Um _

_ Ask her out for coffee or something _

_ She lives in the city right _

_ U can meet her in person _

_ Cissy: _

_ Do you mean to tell me that you’ve never met her? _

_ Andy: _

_ They met at an among us game _

_ Cissy: _

_ Bella _

_ Why _

_ You just _

_ I _

_ What _

_ Bella: _

_ Congratulations andy you’ve broken her _

_ Cissy: _

_ Bella we need to have a talk about picking girls up on gaming sites. _

_ Bella: _

_ Aww again? _

_ Cissy: _

_ If you didn’t keep doing it I wouldn’t have to keep lecturing you. _

_ Andy: _

_ She has a point _

_ Anyway _

_ Did u even see my idea _

_ Bella: _

_ She’ll think i’m creepy _

_ Like hey wanna meet up _

_ I’ve never met her _

_ She’d probably block my account and then i’d never hear from her again _

_ Andy: _

_ That would be tragic _

_ Bella: _

_ IT WOULD BE _

_ Cissy: _

_ Wow, she really likes her. _

_ This is new. _

_ Bella’s never liked anyone this much before. _

_ Andy: _

_ Aren’t u forgetting abt bella's middle school years _

_ Bella: _

_ We don’t speak of that _

_ Cissy: _

_ Oh, right, except that. _

_ But that was 10 years ago. _

_ Andy: _

_ Yeah like she’s any more grown up now lmao _

_ Bella: _

_ Ugh _

_ Andy: _

_ Look _

_ Why don’t u ft or something first _

_ Get her number and go from there _

_ Bella: _

_ I look horrible over ft _

_ Bad impression _

_ Andy: _

_ U keep rejecting my ideas _

_ I came here to have a good time _

_ And honestly feeling so attacked right now _

_ Bella: _

_ Stop being such a baby _

_ And come up with a decent idea _

_ Cissy: _

_ Find out where she lives and send her flowers lol _

_ Andy: _

_ How does the lol fit into that sentence _

_ Cissy: _

_ Oh, shut up. _

_ You told me to use more acronyms. _

_ Not my problem they don’t go with that sentence. _

_ Andy: _

_ … _

_ I just _

_ Why _

_ Ok _

_ Bella: _

_ Wait i have an idea _

_ Gimme one sec _

_ “One sec” later…. _

_ Andy: _

_ “I can’t send flowers, so here’s a field of them. Happy birthday, darling. Thinking of u ;D” _

_ That was _

_ I don’t _

_ So sappy _

_ Why _

_ But also good job ig _

_ Cissy: _

_ Wait, I’m confused. Where are you finding this? _

_ Andy: _

_ Her fcking insta _

_ And u didnt tell us it was her birthday _

_ That would’ve been helpful _

_ Bella: _

_ Do u think it’s ok? _

_ Was i overstepping? _

_ Oh shit what if i was overstepping _

_ Should i take it down _

_ Andy: _

_ NO _

_ It was adorable dw _

_ But still taking a screenshot so i can blackmail u _

_ And there’s no way u can pretend she’s not ur gf now _

_ U called her darling _

_ Bella: _

_ I always call her that _

_ Doesn’t mean she’s my gf _

_ We’ve never mefjdioafhiowfe _

_ SHE COMMENTED _

_ AND LIKED THE PHOTO _

_ JDSFIOHEWIOFAHDISK _

_ ASASFAFASDAEIWOFH _

_ Andy: _

_ Oh no bella’s borken _

_ Broke _

_ Boken _

_ Broken _

_ There we go _

_ Cissy: _

_ Oh thats cute _

_ “Aww :D love the flowers! Can’t imagine I’ll be able to compete for your bday, though… perhaps i’ll have to buy u a drink instead ;)” _

_ Andy: _

_ Ajdskfohafewiolksdj _

_ Bella: _

_ Now u understand my reaction _

_ What do i say _

_ I TRIED TO MAKE A MOVE AND SHE ONE-UPPED ME _

_ THAT’S NOT FAIR _

_ Andy: _

_ Or better yet, I can buy you drinks. I do adore going to that lovely bar on 5th street. I love the 5:00 special ;) _

_ Bella: _

_ OH THAT’S GOOD _

_ I’ll try that one _

_ Brb _

_ Andy: _

_ YES I HAD A GOOD IDEA _

_ Cissy: _

_ What's brb? _

_ Hello? _

_ I hate both of you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bella, the ultimate gay disaster lmao  
> hope u enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaack! lmao, school's kissing my ass so i haven't been writing much (plus the ever unfortunate writer's block).  
> so here's a new chapter! i haven't abandoned you dw

Chapter 5:

_ Sirius: _

_ BELLATRIX DRUELLA BLACK _

_ Bella: _

_ What _

_ Sirius: _

_ WHY DIDN’T U TELL ME U WENT OUT WITH HER _

_ Bella: _

_ How tf did u know _

_ Did andy tell u _

_ I know it wasn’t cissy _

_ She wouldn’t text u if it was the bloody apocalypse _

_ Sirius: _

_ She posted a pic on her insta _

_ With a comment saying “hote date ;)” _

_ Have u not seen it _

_ Or r u too busy gay panicking _

_ Bella: _

_ Wow the callout right there _

_ And i have the right to gay panic _

_ There were kissy face emojis but in REAL LIFE _

_ Sirius: _

_ Fdakjdioahidoklds YOU KISSED???!!!! _

_ Bella: _

_ On the cheek _

_ I still feel a bit fuzzy _

_ It’s like there’s a bunch of cotton in my head _

_ Shit what if i have a concussion _

_ Sirius: _

_ No lmao ur just in looooove _

_ But like don’t blame u she was looking fineee in that dress _

_ Bella:  _

_ R u serious rn _

_ oggle ur own girls this one’s mine _

_ Sirius: _

_ Yes i am sirius _

_ DEAD sirius lmao _

_ Bella: _

_ Stop making bad puns _

_ And also she asked me out again _

_ And i don’t know what to dooooo _

_ Sirius: _

_ Do ur usual thing _

_ Hopelessly lesbian ur way through and hope for the best _

_ Bella: _

_ NOT HELPFUL _

_ Ahhh gtg my insta’s blowing up _

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_ Scarhead: _

_ Hey _

_ Is this Bellatrix _

_ I’m harry _

_ Hermione’s friend _

_ I want to know ur intentions with her _

_ BellaBlack: _

_ I’m gonna kidnap her _

_ Lmao jk _

_ Wdym ‘intentions’ _

_ Scarhead: _

_ I mean _

_ R u planning on pursuing an actual relationship _

_ Or r u gonna up and run _

_ Because if u do that i’ma be real mad _

_ Too many people have done that and she really likes u _

_ BellaBlack: _

_ Why tf would i do that _

_ Why tf would anyone do that she’s so nice and pretty and smart _

_ Scarhead: _

_ Oh yeah ok u’ve got it bad _

_ I need to make sure _

_ Hermione’s my best friend _

_ And excuse me if i’m a little sus of someone she met in an among us game _

_ BellaBlack: _

_ Excuse me i am not sus _

_ Lmao that reference though _

_ But seriously who were these people and what r their addresses _

_ Scarhead: _

_ Hmm…. yeah maybe not gonna give that to u _

_ U seem like u would actually follow through _

_ But hey nice to know u care? _

_ We’ve already egged their houses dw _

_ Also now that i’ve managed to contact u i’m giving ur account to ginny and ron _

_ They also want to do a full screening _

_ BellaBlack: _

_ Ffs _

_ Fine _

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_ Andy: _

_ Come play among us _

_ Siri’s trying to get a big private game _

_ He only has like 4 people so COME JOIN US _

_ Bella: _

_ Code? _

_ Cissy: _

_ How do you play Among Us? _

_ Andy: _

_ How _

_ How do u not know how to play _

_ It’s like u live under a rock _

_ Ur so sad _

_ Literally our entire family plays this game how have u never participated _

_ Cissy: _

_ I know about modern things! _

_ And you and Sirius always say I’m too technologically incompetent to play video games. _

_ Bella: _

_ U do tasks, and try not to get killed. If ur imposter, pretend to do tasks and kill people _

_ Discreetly _

_ Cissy: _

_ Oh! _

_ I can do that! _

_ Andy: _

_ Ah, yes, I forgot that our entire family is excellent at murder _

_ Also GKETEQ _

_ Cissy download the app _

_ Cissy: _

_ What do you mean our family is excellent at murder. _

_ As far as I know, no one has ever killed anyone. _

_ Andy: _

_ Lmao i was kidding _

_ Though i’m pretty sure grandpa arcturus killed someone _

_ But that’s just speculation _

_ Hello? _

_ Damn i’m turning into cissy _

_ No one’s here _

_ Alright i’ll go join the game then _

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Bellatrix popped into the lobby, immediately cursing herself for not realizing that the “Marauders”, as they liked to call themselves, would all be there. Pettigrew sidled up hopefully to her- he was very obviously infatuated with her (though he seemed to be infatuated with every pretty girl that came along), and he was  _ still _ her second favorite of Sirius’s friends, including Sirius.

Andy popped in next, and the chat started going off.

_ Andy: _

_ Yooo _

_ How’s it going jamie _

Unlike her, Andy actually liked (for some odd reason) Sirius’s friends.

_ Prongs: _

_ Hey ands _

_ I’ma add evans _

_ She wanted to play _

_ Padfoot: _

_ Awww so cute _

_ Lets get some more couples in here shall we? _

_ Oh no andy why did u invite cissy _

Cissy had arrived, and was moving around jerkily. Oh, boy.

_ Bellabich: _

_ Siri wdym ‘more couples’ _

_ GrangerDanger: _

_ Hey bella ;) _

Oh, god. Bellatrix felt her face heating up almost immediately, and her brain short-circuited. She hadn’t talked to Hermione since after their date (and, oh, god, just thinking about that made her get this weird floaty feeling inside), and was terrified (though she’d never admit that).

_ Bellabich: _

_ How’s it goin? _

No, oh no, that was so cheesy, oh god….

_ GrangerDanger: _

_ Good. wondering when i’m gonna see u again…. _

_ Padfoot: _

_ U didn’t ask her out again _

_ Cough, useless lesbian, cough _

_ Bellabich: _

_ Stfu _

_ Also… _

_ I’m free saturday _

_ Andy: _

_ Awww _

_ Padfoot: _

_ Awww _

_ Prongs: _

_ Awww _

_ Cissy: _

_ Aw _

_ Andy: _

_ No cissy _

_ Three w’s _

_ U disappointment _

_ Stupid child _

_ Cissy: _

_ Hey! _

_ Bella, she’s being mean to me! _

_ Bellabich: _

_ I can see that, luv _

_ I’m in the same chat _

_ Also andy stop being mean to ur sister _

_ She’s trying her best _

_ GrangerDanger: _

_ It’s ok cissy don’t listen to them _

_ I appreciate the sentiment ;) _

_ Cissy: _

_ Ooh, I know what that means! _

_ ;D _

_ Andy: _

_ Wow _

_ Did cissy just  _

_ Properly use an emoji _

_ Bellabich: _

_ Yes _

_ To flirt _

_ With someone who is CLEARLY supposed to be MY prospective girlfriend _

_ Prongs: _

_ Prospective? _

_ Padfoot: _

_ I think ur past that stage _

_ GrangerDanger: _

_ We’re definitely past that stage ;) _

_ Bellabich: _

_ Sdkfljwieofhdk _

_ Andy: _

_ Congrats granger you've broken her _

This, astonishingly, was correct- Bella’s brain had officially braked hard, skidded off the road, and crashed into a nearby building in an astonishing explosion.  _ Hermione thought they were girlfriends?! _ Well, obviously, this was no problem at all to Bellatrix. She was more than happy with this development.  _ But what the fuck was she supposed to say to that _ ?

_ Moony: _

_ Well, since Bella seems to be unresponsive at present moment, how about we start the game? _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one, guys! Thank you all for reading this story.
> 
> Takes place about two months after the last chapter.

Chapter 6:

“God damn it, Peter!  _ I thought we were friends! _ ”

“You bloody traitor!”

“Go, Peter, go! Kill those bloody bastards!”

“Peter, I swear to god, we’re disowning you if you do this- no, goddamnit!”

“Why?  _ Why _ ? Why would you kill  _ me _ instead of  _ her _ ? How could you  _ do _ this?”

Bellatrix cackled with delight as Pettigrew made himself useful for once in his life. Before they’d all gathered together, she’d promised him a great reward if he turned against his friends and protected her instead.

And so far, it looked like she would be buying him that chocolate bar. He didn’t look it, but the stupid rat was good at hide and seek.

The game went on until she was the only one still standing, and the word “defeat” flashed across her screen. She didn’t care about that- just the fact that her character was the only one that was decidedly  _ not _ a ghost.

“That’s not fair! Bella cheated! I don’t know how, but she did!”

“That is completely and totally true, Sirius. Congratulations.”

“What did she promise you, Peter? To kiss her girlfriend in front of you?”

“No! But I will get a nice chocolate bar out of the deal.  _ And _ she promised not to kill me if she was an imposter.”

“That’s low, Peter. Even for you, that’s low.”

“Like you two would’ve done differently if Bellatrix had asked you,” Remus butted in. “Unfortunately for Peter, she didn’t, because she despises the both of you.”

Sirius huffed from his perch on the top of Remus’s chair. “No, we wouldn’t! I would rather  _ die _ than betray my friends!”

“But the chocolate, Sirius!” James grinned, putting an arm around Evans before immediately getting shrugged off. 

“Stop making such a big deal out of it,” Andy scolded, rolling her eyes. “Let’s play another game. I haven’t gotten to be imposter yet.”

“That’s because we’ve only played one round,” Cissy frowned.

“Yes, and I wasn’t the imposter. It was horrendous.”

Sighing, Bellatrix jabbed the start button.

“I’m it!” Hermione grinned from above her. Bellatrix was sitting on the floor, while her girlfriend (there was no denying it, at this point) had wrapped her legs around her from her spot on the couch, earning them some very suggestive looks from Sirius.

“Hermione, I will do whatever you want tonight if you don’t kill me.”

“That’s not fair!” James complained. “The rest of us can’t grant her sexual favors!”

The group laughed, interrupted by a “Nooooo” from Sirius as Hermione killed him. “Oh, how I love walking by people’s dead bodies,” Bellatrix grinned as she walked by a dead body.

“Don’t be crude, Bella,” Cissy admonished, wrinkling her nose. “You’re always-”

“Oi, Jamie, run!”

Apparently, James did not run fast enough, as this was followed by another cry of anguish as Hermione knocked another kill under her belt. “Ha!”

“Bella, your girlfriend is too good at this game,” James grumbled. Then, after a moment of consideration, he added, “Still much more fun to be around than you, though.”

A pillow went flying across the room to hit him square in the face. Which she had absolutely nothing to do with.

“C’mon, guys, finish your tasks so we can win!” Andy yelled. “Who the fuck hasn’t finished them, anyway?”

“5 bucks says it’s Cissy…,” Sirius muttered.

“I’m almost done, I promise!” Cissy said, somewhat hysterically. “I just need her to stop chasing me!”

“Darling, stop chasing Cissy, per favor?”

“I’m not chasing her.”

“Then who the hell is?”

“Oh, that’s me,” Evans said. “You know Hermione’s pink, right? I’m not the imposter.”

“ _ Why are you following me, then?! _ ”

“You’re very easy to scare. It’s fun.”

“That’s not an excuse!”

“Just do your damn tasks, Cissy!” Sirius shouted. “And don’t go to storage!”

“Why?”

“That’s where Hermione is,” Bellatrix explained. “He’s stalking her.”

“That is corre- Noooo, Remus, run!”

Judging by Hermione’s scream of frustration, Remus managed to get away. Bellatrix, done with her tasks (unlike Cissy) had tucked herself into a nice corner in comms that she knew was impossible to see from the outside hallway. Fortunately, Hermione didn’t know all of her hiding spots.

Unfortunately, Hermione was sitting right behind her and knew exactly where she was.

“Hermione,  _ why?! _ How could you  _ do _ that to me?”

“All’s fair in love and war.”

“Awww!” chorused the group.

“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

Hermione gasped in mock outrage. “Well, ex _ cuse _ you.”

“Narcissa! Run! Do something good for once in your life!”

“Oh, shut up, Sirius!”

“ _ Yes _ !”

“Damnit!”

**_Defeat_ **

“Hey, make it harder for the imposter, will you? They’ve won both games.”

“That’s because everyone else sucks at this game.”

“We do not suck!” protested Sirius.

“We swallow!” proclaimed James.

“Swallow what?” asked Cissy.

“Never you mind,” grumbled Bellatrix. “And, yeah, I’ll make it a tad bit harder.”

“ _ Thank _ you.”

While she did this, she felt Hermione’s hands playing with her hair, and she leaned further back into her. Perhaps she would reconsider exiling her to the couch tonight.

Smiling and relaxing at her girlfriend’s fingers teasing through her hair, she started the game.


End file.
